


Armour and Intimidation

by HornyHistories (sherlocked221)



Series: Horny Histories [2]
Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Dress Up, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/HornyHistories
Summary: These actors on Horrible Histories are all men, not boys. Highly immature, childish and horny men, but at least by their ages are technically men.After filming a Groovy Greeks sketch in which Ben plays a vain Alexander the Great naming loads of conquered cities 'Alexandria' both he and Mat discover something about themselves and put it to the test.





	Armour and Intimidation

This time, it wasn’t even Mat’s fault. He’d admit, most of the time, he was the culprit, and he often would only admit that much because Ben didn’t let him forget it. But this time, no, it wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t the one to set himself or Ben off. This time, it was Mr Grumpy Pants himself.

They had been all dressed up in clunky, plastic copies of armour, shooting a scene with Ben as Alexander the Great, a self-indulgent, arrogant characterisation which probably could be quite accurate, if the events in the sketch were anything to go by. He had donned a strawberry blond wig of curls which just made him look… well, wrong. Not wrong as in it totally destroyed his good looks. It was just strange. It seemed to remove his harsher side, soften him, which was strange as he was playing a strong military commander.

But all the boys had worn their fair share of strange outfits, working some of them better than others, so it wasn’t really worth taking the piss out of him, Mat decided. It just wasn’t funny enough.

He himself looked pretty normal, since the wig he had on was a mess of black curls, not too different from his own hair, though he didn’t quite wear it like this. Really, there wasn’t much to joke about, and the sketch was filmed without a hitch.

Or so the others thought.

You see, Mat didn’t make a big deal of it. He didn’t want to interrupt the recording. It was just… well there was a moment. He was sure it was sort of scripted, but when he had looked over the screenplay, learnt it, studied it, he didn’t remember it sounding all that sexual. And then Ben turned towards him in an intimidating manner, just as had been planned, and he whispered the next line into Mat’s ear. A shiver fell down Mat’s spine. He’d not heard Ben like that before, and he bloody well liked it, more than he probably should.

But that wasn’t it. Before Ben turned back to carry on with the scene, he leant in and… well, seemed to smell Mat, as though to continue intimidating his character. Mat could only hope the look on his face reflected his character’s reaction to that, not his own, for he was feeling something else, something that was not really suitable for children’s TV.

Being the last sketch of the day, afterwards, all the actors retreated to get dressed and ready to go home. Larry knocked on Mat’s door to say goodbye. Jim followed moments later. Then Ben turned up, leaning on the door frame strangely casually for him. He didn’t announce his presence, just waited for Mat to realise he was there. When he did, he was greeted with the sight of a far more normal version of Ben. Well, he thought  _normal_ , but it was as common to him to see his friends dressed up in historical clothing as it was to see them in a pair of jeans. The only thing Mat was glad to see back was Ben’s normal, dark brown hair.

“Hello.” Mat said cheerily. Ben smiled at him.

“I was just about to say goodbye.”

“Oh yeah? Where are you off to?”

“Well, I was going to go home. Do you need a lift?”

Mat thought about his car, sitting in the car park probably not far from Ben’s. He knew it wouldn’t be too much of a problem if he left it there.

So, he lied, “Do you mind?”

Ben shook his head, “Meet you outside.”

Since the filming of that last sketch, Mat had wanted to force a situation similar. Ok, not so similar as to replay the scene and have Ben smell him again, but to hear him whisper, to feel intimidated by his looming presence. And, ok, being smelt wasn’t the worst. He smelt good today, even after hours spent under studio lights and wearing thick, hot costumes.

 _Weird,_ he scolded himself, then grabbed his bag and made his way out into the car park.

It was funny to Mat how no one seemed to react to him seeking out not his car, but Ben’s, when his was clearly in the next bay. Surely even Ben noticed that, but as Mat ducked into the passenger seat, his friend said not a word about it. Perhaps he too had wanted something to happen that night.

It was instead other people’s lack of observation that Mat noticed. His mates from the show surely knew what his car looked like, and what Ben’s did, and it was rare that, if they were going out, it would be only two of them filing into one other’s car. They had become such close friends that they spent way more than just their work time together, and almost always in a big group.

Then again, Mat was sure he was just being paranoid. After all, why would anyone see this as a particularly odd thing to do? Surely anyone who noticed a slight discrepancy would just assume there was a very valid reason for him leaving his car here. His friends weren’t a suspicious lot, and it wasn’t like he and Ben were doing something awful. They didn’t need to cover up every track. This wasn’t an escape after murder.

So, sitting back, Mat shot a sparkling smile Ben’s way, as if to tell him to start. The taller of the two began to pull out of the parking space and out onto the congested road. Tonight, as was the usual on evenings such as this, people hurried to get home all at the same time, clogging every route they could take. Instead of attempting to divert, they prepared for an agonisingly slow journey.

As the world around them darkened and a child-like level of boredom set in, neither felt they could stay politely quiet much longer. And Ben was beginning to wonder if he could be bothered to drop Mat home- especially since the boy seemed to have no intention of them parting that night. It would merely be a case of which house they’d stay in, and Mat’s was further away.

At the very least, this gave him something to say, filling the empty silence for even the briefest of moments.

“Do you want to sleep at mine?” He asked, laying his head back against the headrest and turning it towards the man in the passenger seat. Since the car was unmoving, he could meet Mat’s wide-eyed gaze. Did he detect a slight hopeful glint in them, as though he’d been hoping for an offer such as this? Ben could easily believe it. He etched the car on a bit, then regained his view.

“I’m taking that as a yes.”

“Sure.” Mat finally replied, a smiling prying upwards the corner of his mouth. Ben resisted the urge to shake his head in amusement. What had gotten into Mat today? Never did he seem so secretive. It was obvious to Ben that his friend was hiding something, but what could he possibly want to hide?

His first thought, with the grin he caught on Mat’s face in the reflection of the windscreen, was an eagerness. Was Mat hiding an eagerness to return home with Ben? That idea made Ben smile too.

“Hey, Mat.”

The smaller man hummed in reply.

“Are you ok?”

“Ok?”

“Well, you’re smiling out the window.”

Catching himself doing so, it seemed Mat tried to suppress it a little.

“Just thinking.” He replied, though cursing himself for doing so, as anyone’s next question would be ‘about what?’ It was almost as though his own mind had said it at the same time as Ben, and the two voices melded together until Mat was half unsure as to whether it had actually been said at all.

But the glances from Ben- who could only look over briefly, as the traffic was moving- told him he was to answer.

“About the sketch.”

“Um…” Now, each Horrible Histories actor had about four or five different voices they could manage, not only accents, but different characters- a dumb one, a posh one, ect- but Ben was kind of known for having one he almost always did, and in that moment, it was the one he used, “…We’ve done a lot today… filming… of sketches, so… which one do you mean?”

Rolling his eyes at the clear patronising tone, Mat opened his mouth and audibly sucked in a breath. He wasn’t sure he should say, for two reasons. One, he was just a little embarrassed that something so small and unintentional had such an effect on him. Two, just thinking about it made him a bit… well, he shifted in his seat. The only problem was, now, Ben was expecting an answer, and Mat knew he wouldn’t drop it if he tried to.

“The Alexander the Great one.” He said, softly laughing at himself. Ben, obviously quite proud of his performance, chuckled to, glancing out the window.

“That one.” He said.

“Yeah.” Though he had not really said it as a question, Mat affirmed it, “It was just…” and he shuffled again.

Ben noticed that time. His brow furrowed, though he continued to smile. What… was up with Mat, really? First the smiling, then all this mystery, and now…

“Just what?”

“A good one.”

Bollocks he just meant that, Ben thought. Granted he may not have seen Mat turned on too many times, but he was starting to think that, perhaps, that was what he was witnessing. Especially since the glint in the man’s eyes had darkened. A mixture of guilt and Englishman propriety caused it, no doubt. Though it frustrated Ben a bit, as he would much rather the boy be blunt about it, it was exactly the same problem that he had, which caused him to struggle in asking outright whether he was right or not. He stuttered and stammered, changing the phrasing at least three times until he sucked it up and blurted out;

“Did it turn you on?”

Instantly, Mat chuckled, averting his eyes. That, Ben took to be a yes.

“Really?” Ben giggled, trying to keep his surprise out of his tone, as he didn’t want to make Mat feel even worse about it. He thought it might even be an idea to joke, “Was it the hair?” He accompanied the question by jokingly flicking invisible hair over his shoulder. Mat laughed at that too.

“No…” He spoke quietly, “It wasn’t that. It was when you… Well you got close and…”

Before he had even finished the explanation, Ben knew which bit Mat had meant. He thought, for a moment upon filming that scene, that he might have taken the stage directions in the screenplay a little too liberally, turning towards Mat and whispering in his ear. He was half surprised when he did it that Mat didn’t burst out laughing. One of the worst corpse laugher ever, that would’ve cracked Mat up on any other day, but to hear that it, instead, turned him on, that intrigued Ben.

He butt in without Mat having finished what he was saying, “You liked that?”

Shyly, Mat nodded, “I’ve not seen you so… intimidating before.”

Well, that went straight to Ben’s crotch. He didn’t realise that he could get off on a power imbalance. Since when had he been into that? Sure, he guessed he liked to be in control, that’s why he sometimes got pissed off in the studio, because when he wanted to get things done, he was forced to rely on the group of people he worked with not to mess up. But that was just because he liked his job, he liked to do it well, instead of messing around all the time. He’d never considered that he might like the idea of intimidating Mat.

“And you liked that?” He repeated for what felt like the millionth time, but he still wasn’t sure. He half wasn’t sure anyone could really get off on something so small and unpleasant for most. But he was starting to understand, as Mat looked awkwardly out the window again, shifting his weight where he sat.

“Er, yeah, I did.”

“God I’ve got to get you home.”

 

The journey probably wasn’t one of the longest, though it felt like it had taken hours as the boys eagerly awaited arriving there. Once Ben had parked the car, they said not a word to each other, opting instead to head for the front door of Ben’s house as quick as possible. They were desperate to get inside.

Ben fumbled for his keys and thrust one into the lock, twisting it and pushing the door open. As soon as they were in, they locked lips. Ben pushed Mat up against the wall in the corridor and resigned himself to having him against it. No way he was waiting until they got upstairs.

He was going to take some time, though. He certainly was not going to rush into it, after having learnt something both about himself and about the man currently sandwiched between his body and the wall. No, he was going to experiment just a little.

He broke the kiss abruptly to start off with, leaving Mat reaching for his lips in desperation. But to quell that, he pushed his index finger against the boy’s wet, puckered lips, guiding his head back to rest against the wall. He then leaned in, keeping his finger where it was so Mat would get the idea.

“Now, Mathew,” Now this was a voice Mat had not heard, a low, commanding one, “You’re not going to start all that, are you? All that desperation? You’re going to behave for me,” And then he lowered it even further to a whisper, “Aren’t you?”

He was sure he could see Mat swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, a slight, but suppressed smile on his chastised lips. Ben liked that.

“I meant for you to answer.” He told him, removing his finger just far enough away from Mat’s lips so that it would not keep his mouth shut when he tried to speak.

It took a swallow more before the eager man replied with, “Yes Ben.”

“Good.”

Ben then leant down a little and closed his mouth around Mat’s neck. He’d longed to taste it since he’d caught sight of his visible nervousness. And it tasted just as good as he imagined, slender, a bit salty, the skin smooth. He nibbled it, pressed kisses against it, and inadvertently coaxed a moan from it’s owner’s mouth. He’d felt it as much as he had heard it, as it travelled up his throat, vibrating on Ben’s tongue.

And for as good as it felt, Ben jumped at an opportunity to chastise Mat again, ripping his mouth from his neck and saying, “Did I give you permission to speak?”

“I didn’t speak.” Mat replied, his own voice suddenly quieter, though squeakier, as though scared. He wasn’t really. He merely liked getting into the character of someone frightened, frightened of what Ben might do to him.

“You did just now!” Ben pointed out, “And I have to give you permission to moan to. Keep quiet,” He ordered, nearing Mat’s guilt-ridden face, “Or I’ll make you.”

Mat was sure, at that very moment, his trousers shrunk a size. He was certainly straining against them. And it didn’t help that, through the fabric of his trousers, he could feel Ben’s hardness pressing to his. He couldn’t help rutting against it, horny and desperate enough that he probably could’ve come from just that. But he wasn’t a teenager, he wasn’t going to come from that alone. He just prayed that Ben wouldn’t tease him too much. He wished he could ask for things to hurry up- tonight he really didn’t feel like building up to it too much- but he had bit his lips, recoiled them into his mouth to prevent another sound escaping them.

Meanwhile, Ben had returned to toying with his neck, and was slowly making his way down to Mat’s collar bone. He pulled down the neckline of Mat’s cosy jumper he had swaddling his thin torso, and nipped to his chest, sucking lightly on Mat’s nipples. That caused a whimper from Mat’s straining throat.

“Right!” Ben cried, drawing a pace away from his friend, “Did you not hear me the first time or something?”

“I did.” Mat hurriedly replied, “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

“I don’t believe you’re at all sorry.” Ben crossed his arms, looking away from the smaller man. Oh, he ached, but this was just too damn fun. He couldn’t tell if the worry in Mat’s wide eyes was genuine or not, but he seemed to have lost the capability to care. As long as he wasn’t literally scaring the shit out of him, then it was fine.

And it seemed Mat was actually having plenty of fun himself. Unprompted, he collapsed to his knees and, in a begging position, pleaded with Ben to carry on.

“I am sorry, I am so desperate for you, Ben. I want you to have me, now, _please!_ ”

But Ben relished in even this, “Did. I. Give. You. Permission. To. Speak?” He asked, filling the room with his authoritative voice and approaching Mat to tower over him. The man below him rapidly shook his head from side to side, his natural black curls following, hitting his cheeks. Ben was quite growing to like this position. Like this, Mat looked so small, so desperate, so uncomfortable, while he felt big.

However, he was starting to ache so bad. He really wanted to just pick the boy up and fuck him.

So, he lowered his voice once more to a whisper, and he stood up straight, “Then get up on your feet and turn around.” He ordered, adding, “I might even let you speak if you’re good.”

Mat hesitated not a moment before obeying. He stood up, faced the wall and was instantly grabbed by Ben, more aggressively than usual. Ben grasped the waistband of Mat’s trousers and tugged them down, without giving a thought to the fly or buttons keeping it tight to the man’s thin waist. Mat aided him by undoing all that himself. Once he’d done so, Ben removed both the trousers, and boxers in one fell swoop, letting Mat’s length spring free at the front. The boy managed not to make a sound, though he felt a whimper surge up his throat into his mouth.

Ben then snaked a hand to Mat’s front and stroked him, while he unzipped his own fly. God, he had to have Mat. He had to. He loathed stepping away for the brief moment that he did to get lube. He just wished spit was enough. But how awful that would be for Mat. No, this had to be a good time. Every time had to be a good one. He slicked himself up lazily and desperately thrust two fingers into Mat straight away, which caused a strangled moan from his mouth.

Ben realised that he still had not allowed Mat to speak. Apologetically, he whispered directly into his ear, “You can talk now. Get ready to scream my name.” while his fingers continued to thrust within him. As though by saying that he’d pressed unmute on Mat’s vocal chords, the boy let out a series of cries, sounds mixed in with begs, Ben’s name at the very tip of his tongue.

Ben pressed in a third finger and a forth. Mat was getting noisier by the minute, until he finally begged, “Please will you get inside me, Ben!”

And Ben gave in. He replaced fingers with his aching member and drew himself in, probably a tad too fast, but Mat wasn’t complaining. The only thing escaping Mat’s mouth was requests for more.

As you can imagine, it wasn’t long before Ben felt that rise of pleasure within him. With abandon, he pressed himself inside of Mat harder and faster until he came, growling away behind the smaller man. Feeling the filthy sensation of Ben filling him was enough to send Mat over the edge too. He hiccupped, and came on the wall on the floor, and would’ve scolded himself for being so clumsy with his aim, had he a consideration in his mind in that moment. Too much blood was heading elsewhere other than his mind. He let the pleasure subside before apologising to Ben for making such a mess.

“Don’t worry.” The usually uptight man said, “I’ve made a bit of a mess of you.”

Mat laughed and turned around, embracing the taller man quite tenderly.

“It’s fun being your mess.” He quipped.

“Yes.” Ben agreed, “We have to try that again.”


End file.
